This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposium entitled "Neurobiology of Addiction", which will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from February 25 - March 1, 2007. The meeting will cover the latest research that seeks to understand-at the basic molecular, synaptic, and systems levels-the mechanisms of addictive behavior using both animal model systems and human studies. The meeting will include a discussion of the complex neural circuitry in the brain that is involved in reward as well as the long lasting molecular and cellular changes and behavioral states induced by drugs of abuse. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]